This invention relates to a device which will facilitate the introduction of catheter tubing through a needle. More particularly, it relates to an adapter or a needle structure which will facilitate the introduction of catheter tubing through an epidural needle and into the epidural space while substantially reducing the chances of the tubing becoming kinked.
In epidural anesthesia, a problem can arise in that once the epidural needle is placed in the epidural space it is necessary to feed a length of tubing into the space for proper positioning. In many instances, the tubing may engage tissue thus affording some resistance. Unless a continuous open passageway is provided for the cathetur tubing it will kink and not easily be moved to a desired position.
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,702,037 a hypodermic and coupling needle is illustrated which has two opposing and tapered conical coupling hubs which are dimensioned to fit within flexible tubing of standard proportions. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,782,381 an epidural catheter unit is disclosed which has a straightening member for precurved catheter tubing so as to permit the placement of the catheter tubing over an epidural needle without skiving of the catheter.
Nowhere in the prior art is there provided a means for introducing catheter tubing into an epidural needle so as to substantially reduce the risk of the tubing kinking as it is so introduced. U.S. Pat. No. 2,702,037 is not concerned with an epidural needle nor the introduction of catheter tubing through it. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,782,381 a multi-component assembly for epidural anesthesia is provided wherein a precurved length of epidural catheter tubing is first placed over an introducer needle. Subsequent to locating the catheter tubing in the epidural space, connection with the catheter tubing with an additional length of tubing must be effected.
It is an advantage of the present invention to afford a means of introducing a length of epidural catheter tubing into the epidural space in a quick and efficient manner. Other advantages are: a catheter adapter which can fit into the hub cavity of a standard epidural needle so as to afford a smooth passageway for the epidural tubing; a hub structure for an epidural needle which will facilitate the introduction of catheter tubing therethrough; a syringe adapter unit which will fit onto the epidural needle hub structure so as to provide fluid-tight communication with a hypodermic syringe during epidural needle puncture; and an epidural needle adapter or an epidural needle hub structure which can be produced at low cost and accordingly is disposable.